fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Fineasz Flynn
Perry_the_Platypus_by_ts_lawan.jpg platypus copy.jpg funny-Perry-the-Platypus-hats.jpg 6004131326_af1296beff_z.jpg twinkie-Perry-575x431.jpg 001-.jpg 002.png SBTY Phineas.JPG|coś mojego. O mnie Lubię Fineasza i Ferba od pierwszego wyjrzenia (wierzę w miłość od pierwszego wyjrzenia). Oglądam ich (jeśli mogę) od 4 lat i wciąż nie mogę przestać (uzależnia). Na Wiki głównie chodzi mi o scenariusze, ale również dbam o własne potrzeby mojego konta (odznaki). No i chcę, żeby nasza, wspólna wikia była czymś więcej niż zwykłą, szarą stroną internetową. Oświadczam, że nie spocznę, (chyba że sieć mi nie pozwoli na to przez zakłucenia, albo jej brak) dopóki nie skończę scenariuszów (i nie zdobędę wszystkich możliwych odznak...). ;) 'Mój ulubiony bohater' Pomimo nazwy mojego konta, Fineasz Flynn nie jest moim ulubionym bohaterem, przynajmniej nie jedynym. Lubię wiele bohaterów. Należą do niech Agent P, Dundersztyc, Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka. Przepadam rownież za Izabelą, oraz Monogramem. 'Ulubiona piosenka' Moim zdanie lepsze piosenki są w orginalnym języku. Ostatnio przypadły mi do gustu piosenki: *"Evil for extra credit" *"Living with monkeys" *"Evil love" *"Platypus fight" *"Heck of a day" *"Bouncin' around the world" *"Takin' on the big brain" *"Christmas Feeling" *"Thank you Santa Claus" *"How to be a lady" *"Rubber bands, rubber balls" *"Summer (Man, where do we begin?)" *"Real boy" *"Weaponry" *"Be a squirrel" *"Happy new year!" Itd... 'Ulubiony odcinek' Tak jak w przypadku piosenek wolę odcinki w oryginalnym języku. Ale jeśli chodzi o mój ulubiony odcinek to mam ich kilka. Bardzo mi się spodobały odcinki specjalne ("Phineas and Ferb:Christmas vacation", "Summer belongs to you", "Meapless in Seattle", itd...). Jeśli chodzi o te krótsze to lubię Agent Doof, "Tri-State Treasure buts of secret", "Cranius Maximus", "Brain drain", "Split Personality" itd... Film również mnie urzekł. Scenariusze Cóż wpadłem na tę ideę, kiedy wszedłem na Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Porównałem obie (pl. i ang.) no i na naszej nie było, ani jednego. Chciałem to zmienić i rozpocząłem scenariusze na Wiki. Teraz można zobaczyć scenariusze, ale ciągle jest ich znikoma ilość. Postaram się, aby nie utrzymać tak dołującego stanu, będę pisał (co najmniej) 2,3 scenariusze miesięcznie - o ile będę miał czas. Scenariusze to potworna i długa praca, ale po kilku z nich już się przyzwyczaiłem. Mimo tego czuje się usatysfakcjonowany. Wszystkie poniższe scenariusze skończyłem. Zawsze kończę swoją pracę. Moje dokonania (pełne) #Kolejka/Scenariusz #Szybcy i Fineaszowi/Scenariusz #Miłośnicy sztuki/scenariusz #Gol, gol/scenariusz #Kręgielnia/scenariusz #Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru/scenariusz #Ucieczka z wieży Fineasza/scenariusz #Łapu Capki/scenariusz #Lato to wrażeń moc/scenariusz (Część I i II) #Okręg Trzech Jaskiń/scenariusz #Wielki dzień Fretki/scenariusz #Wyprawa do głębi Buforda/scenariusz #Zadaj głupie pytanie/scenariusz #Pan Dziobak/scenariusz #Fineasz i Ferb nakryci/scenariusz #Czy mnie słyszysz, mamo?/scenariusz #Gdzie jest Pepe? Część 1/Scenariusz (Część I i II z pomocą 3patryka3.) #Gdzie jest Pepe? Część 2/scenariusz (Część I i II z pomocą 3patryka3.) #Potwór z Loch Noss/scenariusz #Zabieraj mi tę wielką stopę z twarzy!/scenariusz #Wycieczka/scenariusz #Nie Fineasz i Ferb/scenariusz #O, tu jesteś, Pepe/scenariusz #Latający Dywan/scenariusz #Myjnia samochodowa/scenariusz #Ekskaliferb/Scenariusz #Opiekunka do dziecka/scenariusz #Fineasza i Ferba muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie/scenariusz i wciąż lista rośnie Pepe agent_p_coloured_x3_by_katielah-d4nz6sm.png candace_and_perry_by_katielah-d4x6vsj.png daily_perry_1_by_fairytalesdream-d47i26n.png daily_perry_3_by_fairytalesdream-d47p3dz.png daily_perry_4_by_fairytalesdream-d48amwa.png daily_perry_5_by_fairytalesdream-d47w78k.png daily_perry_6_by_fairytalesdream-d48an0z.png daily_perry_8_by_fairytalesdream-d487lho.png daily_perry_9_by_fairytalesdream-d48atgp.png daily_perry_10_by_fairytalesdream-d48fskm.png daily_perry_11_by_fairytalesdream-d48i6hv.png daily_perry_12_by_fairytalesdream-d48ma6m.png daily_perry_14_by_fairytalesdream-d494vev.png Daily perry 15 by fairytalesdream-d494vn0.png daily_perry_16_by_fairytalesdream-d49ihyg.png daily_perry_17_by_fairytalesdream-d49jsek.png daily_perry_19_by_fairytalesdream-d4a7wre.png daily_perry_20_by_fairytalesdream-d4a7x2c.png daily_perry_21_by_fairytalesdream-d4a7xh1.png daily_perry_22_by_fairytalesdream-d4ava8t.png daily_perry_23_by_fairytalesdream-d4avip1.png daily_perry_24_by_fairytalesdream-d4c2tkt.png daily_perry_25_by_fairytalesdream-d4c2u1k.png doof_and_perry_again_x3_by_katielah-d3jqrhs.png perry__154257283_by_katielah-d4zl6va.png phineas_and_perry_by_katielah-d4x3on3.png phineas_and_perry_hug__83_by_katielah-d48bbnb.png Moje ulubione strony * Dodaj tu linki do swoich ulubionych stron! * Drugi link. Moje zdjęcia Fineasz przodem lub półprzodem ;) IMG_3326.PNG IMG_3331.PNG IMG_3337.PNG IMG_3337.PNG IMG_3338.PNG IMG_3354.PNG IMG_3355.PNG IMG_3357.PNG IMG_3358.PNG IMG_3359.PNG IMG_3360.PNG IMG_5734.PNG phinabellaa.PNG thumb Pepe i Dun IMG_3350.PNG Perry agent.PNG Kickin' IMG_3333.PNG IMG_3335.PNG IMG_3334.PNG Gifs center center center center center center center thumbhttp://images.wikia.com/phineasandferb/images/1/1a/Phineas_Flynn4.png